


living the dream

by maisburnt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble and a Half, Friendship, Gen, They have powers, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisburnt/pseuds/maisburnt
Summary: "Hey, dude... Not to intrude, but your third arm is literally grabbing onto my shirt.” Ted waves his hand, catching Charlie's attention.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Cooper Schulz, Charlie Dalgleish & Ted Nivison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	living the dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was a preview that got me to write this into a bigger work- think of it as a warm up practise ig :)

It's sometime around January that Charlie's tentacle-arm-things get more restless. They've always more or less been inactive since discovering them 15 years ago, but somehow this LA trip was different from the others. Google told him that it could be that he's in proximity with other powered, but the percentage of Powered in the world was a mere 30 percent. It would be very unlikely if all of his current friends were to be powered, too. 

Now, he resists taking a donut from the kitchen island, because Carson literally has again been ordering boxes of a dozen Dunkin' Donuts for everyone in the Ship. The open boxes did make it hard to not grab a few as he whizzed past the table. Suddenly it feels like a strong force yanks him back, and Charlie realizes one of his slime-arms has latched onto a donut, and it hangs the donut like from a vine, offering it. 

And it's his favorite flavor too, damn it. Charlie scrutinizes the kitchen area before snatching the donut. He wills the arm back to where it came from, silently trusting that it won't reappear in front of the rest of the Lunch Club. He leans back onto the sink, too engrossed in not spilling the toppings to notice Ted sliding in to nab a donut of his own. 

Actually, Charlie had planned to tell to his to the group after the stream, but realising how unusual and unhelpful his ability was would probably deter them. The worst case, he might lose them as close friends. People didn't really like to associate themselves with the Powered. It was dangerous for them, and Charlie didn't want to risk their wellbeing by staying. 

He couldn't really blame them; the 'powered' thing was so strange. He braced himself to open his mouth and start blabbering to change the subject. 

“Hey, dude... Not to intrude, but your third arm is literally grabbing onto my shirt.” Ted waves his hand, catching Charlie's attention. The dark-haired man smiles, gently tugging at the phantom-like figure. Charlie doesn't really know how to react- his own dumb hand's gripping on its own volition. He feels a lump forming in his throat. The hand finally detaches itself from Ted, retreating. The taller shrugs, before bringing a cup of milk to his lips, as they both listen to the early morning sounds of birds chirping and leaves fluttering on the asphalt. 

“Ted, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I-” 

"Why are you apologising, dude?"

Ted stares at him and sets the cup down. “Well, it has been a while since i've got to do this.” He pulls the door to the kitchen's balcony open. Yanking up his sleeves, Ted pulls a gang rock pose with his hands, summoning a small gray cloud into the kitchen, life crackling inside like some sort of electric science experiment. It looks like a child's drawing come to life- it's 8 in the morning, clear skies and all that, and this comically puffy cloud just hovers around the ceiling. 

Before Charlie gets the urge to reach inside the cloud, it diffuses and scatters. Ted closes the door and raises an eyebrow as some reply. Although it feels like the man's just flexing his impressive control over his abilities, it's comforting. The morning light falls over the boxes of donuts. Ted pulls out a pan and cracks an egg with one hand, as if nothing had happened in the last 5 minutes. Charlie finally finishes his donut, and makes his way to the common room, where he'll spill the beans. Hopefully. 

“Oh, yeah, Charlie.” Ted flips the eggs with a spatula. “You don't need to be afraid of the rest of us. I assure you we're kindred people."  
He's turned away from Charlie, but he sounds like he's smiling. Charlie takes the growing silence to take his leave to go and tell Cooper, who might just be high enough to just go with the flow and accept him as well. One by one, he tells himself. 

Not surprisingly, Charlie gets lost wandering in the streets of "LA", and although he decides to have dinner uo in the air again, he strolls around the beaches, snapping as many pictures of the endless sky blue. He hears the sound of a skateboard hitting the ground, and he beelines to the side, passing a group of kids rollerblading as well as the normal skate park, where Cooper is nowhere to be seen. Finally, he ducks through shubbery into a restricted area and spots the skater doing tricks on a few concrete surfaces. After trying out a few moves and repeatedly falling to the ground, Cooper pulls out his phone and sends something to their shared chat group, before turning to the exit of this trespassed area. 

Crap, Charlie thinks, cupping his hand to his mouth to reach Cooper. He's about to call the guy back when Cooper pushes the back of the board down and lifts into the air. 

And Charlie watches transfixed, as the man he knew as Cooper does a high kickflip before a swirling, dark green void spirals open underneath him. He plunges into the hole, the void swirling back to plain gravel after the last wisp of coppery brown disappears. 

Well, Charlie thinks. He's going to walk back to the Skyship, his questions left unanswered. He shakes off the thin veil of disappointment, but an arm that curls around his jerks him to turn to face Cooper. The latter's hair is unkempt, and sticking out in all places, but he's giving Charlie a mischeivious smirk. He makes sure Charlie's holding onto him as well, before another green portal manifests in the ground and they dip. Charlie's stomach drops to his feet as there's a split second of dead silence before the sound of howling winds and the sight of LA opens up before his eyes. 

Los Angeles is now a small speck from the height Cooper has teleported Charlie to, the houses and beaches all looking like a doll set. It's quite breath-taking, minus the growing anxiety that they'd both go splat on the ground. Charlie's also not sure how they're still breathing. They're higher than the skyship, because Charlie sees it nearby.

Charlie thinks about Cooper and their countless conversations since the day they met through SMPLive. Cooper and Charlie had talked about this. They talked about that a lot. They talked about it a lot. Maybe they didn't talk enough. And now, as they're in mid-air, Charlie can't stop thinking about it. Their silence hung in the air like an unspoken question. He swallows. 

"I think things are 'flying' off for us." 

Cooper snorts.  
"Yeah, i'd figured you'd appreciate me declaring my baggage up front."  
A seagull narrowly swerves past them ans Cooper takes that as the cue to go back He creates a ring of navy green at their feet and they tumble onto the staircase at their Airbnb. Coincidentally, Ted's there, drinking fron another mug that says "MILK" on it. He raises his eyebrows. "Seagull," Cooper grumbles, and Charlie lets go of the traumatised bird that Cooper managed to teleport with them. 

A laugh escapes Charlie, as this warm feeling bubbles in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
